Flames Akin: The Detective and The Dancer
by BerrysRevenge
Summary: Mako has totally forgotten about his birthday, and had nothing planned until Bolin shows up with a sinister plan in his mind: to take his brother on a boys' night out. And where does he go? To Heaven's Castle of course, to see the performance of the Lumia, dancer extraordinaire who's going to turn his life upside down.
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

**Flames Akin**

Chapter One

Mako's apartment had the perfect view of the city at night. There was so much splendor and brilliance in the way the buildings glowed, like stars trapped within the confines of wood and steel structures. However, the beauty was lost to Mako as he stood in his balcony, hands braced against the cool railing. He didn't indulge in his city's splendor, like he would some of the time. His apartment was quieter without his younger brother's incessant chatter. Since the near destruction of the world, Bolin had moved out and found his calling in the film industry.

Mako was still a cop nonetheless, recently promoted to detective since his good work in helping the Avatar save the world. Good things were happening, and while he could appreciate the positive changes, he still had a conundrum. His heart.

His grip tightened on the metal railing. He'd been working too much, leaving little time for any recreational activities unless he was working out. He hadn't spoken much to his brother, nor Asami. She'd been avoiding him ever since his hesitance to reveal the truth when Korra had briefly lost her memory. He drew in a breath before releasing a long, deep sigh. Lin Beifong, the Chief of Police, _his_ boss, had actually demanded Mako to take the night off from detective duty. The city could survive a day without one of Republic City's finest.

_"Please, Mako. Take the night off." _Lin wasn't one for too many words, but it was enough to have Mako leave the office.

So what was there to do, since he'd lost any concept of "free time?" He couldn't just call Asami, and Korra was off on one of her save-the-world tours, or whatever the Avatar was fated to do these days. Plus, he figured it'd leave a bad example to contact either ex-girlfriends. Sometimes, there were moments he wished he didn't have such good habits. It was no wonder a lot of cops smoke; to fill time, to find their inner peace.

He finally drew his amber gaze away from the city. By the time he was back in his apartment, his door burst open with a ruckus. Flames sprouted from his open palms, and he willed them in a prepared strike. It was only the obnoxious call of his younger brother that prevented Mako from striking. Stunned, Mako stared as his brother stumbled into the living room with a slight sway to his steps, belting some obscenely high note that shouldn't be sung.

"Makkooooooooooo!" He did a little twirl and nearly rammed his knee into the bookshelf. Mako grimaced before striding quickly to slam the door shut.

"Bolin!" He snapped and kept the shelf from toppling over. He caught his brother by his shoulder and turned him around. Green eyes met with gold really quick. While Mako's were sharp, Bolin's were round with permanent youth. His green eyes were glazed over and he chuckled, reaching out to grip both Mako's shoulders.

"Hey brother, it's been a long while and I've missed you! When was the last time we had a night out, for just the two of us? And you had no idea how surprised I was to find out that you had a night off. I stopped by your office hoping to surprise you..."

Mako blinked and then frowned. "What are you talking about, and are you _drunk_?" He could smell the alcohol on his brother's breath and grimaced again. Mako wasn't much of a drinker and he didn't want to start that habit. Suddenly, Bolin stood very still and leaned closer toward his older brother. He looked serious for a moment, before guffawing.

"Of course, I am! And you should be too. It's your birthday after all!" And he began singing the tune. Mako released him abruptly and took a step back. He was processing everything at once, and then thought about what month it was and what day. Everything clicked – it was no wonder Lin gave him the night off. She wanted him to enjoy himself. On his birthday. _Shit._ He thought. He'd totally forgotten.

"Brother, there's nothing special about today." He forced out after recovering from his surprise. Twenty was nothing to celebrate. He hadn't cared to celebrate any of his birthdays since his childhood.

Bolin's expression fell as if that was the worst thing Mako could ever say. "_Nothing special_? C'mon, Mako! You only get this day once a year to celebrate. A day where you can forget about anything and everything else, and think about yourself! What do you want to do? What have you always _wanted_ to do?" He stepped closer into Mako's personal space to stare up at him. Earthbender hues shrewdly piercing. "I know you, Mako. You're my brother. When something's bothering you, you just close up. Well, not today! No more thinking. No more riding the gloom train – I'm going to take _you_ out!"

Not long after he succeeded in forcing Mako out of his apartment, he hailed a cab to take them toward their destination. Where they were going remained a mystery, one that Bolin wasn't ready to share. "It's a surprise," was his giddy response before he poked his head out of the window to holler and sing at citizens the cab passed by. Mako rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, wondering if this night could end sooner. A part of him smiled at his brother's enthusiasm. His positive attitude was infectious, and he was almost envious how lighthearted and cheerful his brother continued to be, given the recent events.

Maybe it was about time they hung out. Who'd know what the night would bring for the brothers...

* * *

Mako gaped at the bright neon sign that hung over the 'palace' before him. Of all surprises, he didn't expect _this_ from his younger brother. Bolin stood before the building with a majestic wave of his hand, "ta-da! And happy birthday, Mako!" He grinned and struck a heroic pose, as if he'd done the good deed for today.

Mako, on the other hand, remained by the curb, gawking at the building. His red scarf swayed with the light breeze that fell over the city, tugging the end lightly toward the building since it was coming from east. Bolin had taken him to the red light district, to where debauchery of all sorts thrived, as well as the seedier citizens. Blazing in neon pink was: _Heaven's Castle_, a gentlemen _strip_ club. He'd only heard that only the most beautiful and talented women were hired to entertain the guests.

"B-brother, th-this is... no, I'm not going in there." He gulped and shook his head, feeling the first wave of anxiety wash over him. Bolin looked at him with a stern expression.

"Really? We're not kids anymore, Mako. We can go in. Plus, I'm a movie star. They've got to let me in, and my big brother." He smirked and strolled forward to grab Mako's elbow. "So what, you're a chicken all of a sudden? Don't tell me that my brother could deal with the most dangerous criminals in the city, but he can't step into a strip club? All you gotta do is sit and watch, and it's on me." He said with a thumb jab to his chest.

Mako looked wordlessly between Bolin and _Heaven's Castle_. His pulse was fluttering like a nervous butterfly. He wished he could run, but the look on Bolin's face posed a challenge. He was taunting his older brother with a smirk and a cool stare. Gritting his teeth, Mako finally relented. He started by relaxing first.

"_Fine_." He said before straightening himself up and tearing his elbow away from Bolin's grip. "We're going in." It was his birthday after all... and what a way to spend it than at a strip club. There was always a first time for everything. And maybe, just maybe this could take his mind off of ex-girlfriends and world threats.

_Heaven's Castle_ was exactly like its namesake. The décor were mainly yellows and reds cloth, resembling a palace of old with cushioned seating and one large circular stage with a pole in the center. Women adorning various colors strolled between tables and booths, holding trays, or personally serving guests. Mako tugged nervously on his red scarf as he walked behind Bolin, who looked quite at home within the presence of beautiful, scantily clad women.

"Hey girls, Bolin's here!" Immediately a group of girls rushed in to gush over the earth bender. Too bewildered, Mako could only watch as some of the women pinched or pecked his cheeks. "Aw, Bolin. We haven't seen you in so long. We thought you might've forgotten about us," cooed one of the women with a high, girly voice.

"Yeah," this was a taller woman with a huskier voice, "we were starting to miss you."

"Miss you?" Mako finally spoke. He quirked an eyebrow and Bolin responded with a sheepish grin.

"Ladies, ladies. This is my older brother, Mako, and it's his birthday today. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get him a good seat." He wriggled out of their grasps, while they fawned and reluctantly released him.

"Aw, well have fun, Bolin. And happy birthday, Mako!" The girls wiggled their fingers before dispersing and returning to their respective places. Mako shook his head, still surprised over the fact that his brother was a ladies' man.

"Thanks, I guess."

"They're nice girls. Especially Candy. She's just as sweet." Bolin grinned before patting his brother's back and leading the way. "Follow me. They got a spot reserved just for us!" A placard was on the center table right in front of the stage. _Bolin + 1 _was labeled on the placard that was immediately removed when Bolin took his seat. He gestured for Mako to do the same. Seated across from him, Mako shifted uncomfortably. He tugged on his red scarf again as he glanced about, looking for all the exits. He didn't like sitting with his back open to a crowd. It made him vulnerable.

"Just relax, brother. And _enjoy_ the show." His voice fell into a whisper when the lights started to dim. An announcer crooned through the microphone when the room went dark, leaving little flames from the candles at every table alight.

"Her beauty moves the stars... Her voice could make angels weep, but she is here as our silent entertainer, to dazzle us with her radiance. Welcome, gentlemen, our pretty little _Lumia_, to the stage." A hush fell over the room when the announcer's voice faded. A chime of bells surrounded them as an introduction until a circle of light fell upon the stage. Two large fans obscured this "Lumia," from view, and the music suddenly fell into a classic yet provocative rhythm.

A cloud of smoke lifted from the stage to conceal the fans, and he felt the change in the air as a gust of wind entered the stage, blowing the smoke out of sight. Mako didn't react as the other men did when they saw the figure on the stage. Her back was to them, bare, while the rest of her body was covered by a long, red kimono. He could see the perfect curve of her shoulder blades and the flawless line of her back. Her neck was swan-like, graceful even while her hair that was blond and drawn to the side to expose her naked back. She swayed her hips side to side, and Mako leaned back with his arms crossed, immediately losing interest. This was _not_ his scene, and damned Bolin for having the audacity to drag him out to a strip club of all places.

He glanced away and noticed his brother sitting on the edge of his seat, green eyes wide while his face wore the mask of anticipation. He didn't get it, seriously. It wasn't like he hadn't seen beautiful women before. Huffing quietly, Mako turned his attention to the stage and nearly choked on the air he breathed.

Her hair wasn't just blond – streaks of pink and white framed her heart-shaped face. Straight strands fell down, down, past her waist as she sauntered slowly toward the pole right in front of them. He could stare at her body, which was curved and built like an agile dancer. Her skin made him think of gold, the kind of skin that wasn't dark like Korra's, but gold as if the sun itself had spread its color onto her flesh. What caught his interest were her eyes – twin opal spheres that represented _fire_. Plush painted lips of dark red curved into a coy smile as she looked about the audience before exposing the smooth curve of one shoulder. Some of the men hollered, and she hid her mouth before tugging down her other sleeve to expose the other shoulder.

Mako gulped softly, unsure of whether to feel sorry or drawn toward the spectacle. Could a woman still have self-respect while shedding her clothes for all eyes to see? Bolin clapped his hands and pumped his fist into the air when Lumia turned her back to the world, showing off her back again. But deft movement revealed the front of her kimono falling forward, so that the skirt was left, hanging from the curve of her hips that continued to sway to the sensual rhythm.

Mako was barely aware of his arms uncrossing as he sat dumbly. His saliva had thickened and he gulped again, realizing that he might be drooling like the other men were. He shook his head quickly, surprised that he was caught under the spell of her movement. It was when she turned around that the heat rushed to his face at once. Sure, he'd cuddled and kissed his ex-girlfriends, but he hadn't quite taken the intimate step with either of them. Asami was no doubt attractive. Her without clothes would be a sight to behold, and the same with Korra, but Mako's jaw literally dropped to the floor when Lumia undid the _obi_ at the front of her kimono and everything just slid down. She wore nothing but a lacy red thong. Her golden feet were bare as she sauntered toward the pole and wrapped one leg around it to spin gracefully. Her chocolate hair flowed, straight strands fanning out with pink and white fused within them. Then she slid down, and rolled onto her back, pushing her hips upward to reveal her fine curves and taut abs. He noticed two symbols on each hip bone – flames that soon vanished out of sight when she rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled toward the edge of the stage.

That was when Bolin decided to stand and point down at Mako. "Lumia, Lumia! It's his birthday today! It's his birthday!"

"Shh!" Mako hissed, but it was too late. Lumia had noticed and her lips lifted, revealing a solitary dimple he hadn't noticed before. She was right at the edge now, peering down at him like a cat on a perch. He could see every detail clearly, like how large her eyes were with a faint, oriental tilt at the corners. Her hair wasn't naturally straight. He noticed a few waves here and there, but the nearly impossibly length was very real. The only that wasn't was the color – he noticed the faint signs of her dark roots growing into her hair. He also noticed the size of her breasts, and he couldn't bring himself to look away from their golden brilliance. Her nipples were perky and made him think of milk chocolate. He couldn't believe where his mind was going.

She leaned over the stage, her hair sliding from her shoulders and hanging over their table as she tilted her head to look him in the eye. He leaned back with wide eyes. "It's your birthday?" She asked. The sound of her voice made him shiver unexpectedly. Asami's voice once did the trick, but Lumia's was downright seductive. He nodded, unable to lie.

She smiled, "happy birthday, handsome." She reached out to grab the end of his scarf and tug him forward with a surprising show of strength. The tug jerked him forward that they nearly kissed. "Come on up." She crooned. Mako was caught, and there was nothing else to do by comply.  
Mako had dealt with the forces of evil. He'd look them in the eye without flinching. He'd gone to the spirit world and fought with dark spirits to protect the Avatar's body from being maimed. He'd practically gone through hell and back, but being on stage in front of strangers was terrifying, not to mention with a beautiful stripper. Someone had produced a chair to put on the catwalk, and Lumia guided him there. She pushed him onto his seat, and he braced his arms against the rests, hands gripping the edge to keep his body still and tense as she walked around him. She was surprisingly petite. Her stage presence was what made her tall.

_Oh gods_, he thought to himself when she grabbed his knees and forced them apart. She slid into the space in between and leaned in close that the tip of their noses nearly touched. "My real name's Tola," she whispered, "what's yours?" The music kept their conversation mute. The audience were more concentrated on the dancer's half-naked state.

"M-Mako," he stuttered softly. Her golden hues made him think: familiar. Was she a fire bender like him?

She smiled before turning around so that the swell of her backside was pressed into his groin. Mako's breath hitched when she slid up and down in such a provocative way that he couldn't help his body's natural inclination to _stiffen_. She kept her hands on his knees as she grounded her backside against him, and Mako gritted his teeth as to not groan. Not to mention that she smelled amazing, like Jasmine flower and honey. When she arched her back to reveal an amazing talent for flexibility, she turned her head in toward his neck and whispered, "just relax, Mako. Don't think about who's watching. Just pretend that it's only you... and me." She sighed before pulling herself away. Mako resisted the urge to reach out for her when she turned to face him, keeping a little distance as she danced in front of him. He was hypnotized and breathless as she dipped and sashayed, moving fluidly and seductively. When he took her advice, everything became erotic. He only focused on her body, amber eyes glossing over the curious tattoos on each hip bone again. Then he was staring at her breasts, how they managed to stay naturally upright was a mysterious of the woman body.

He imagined what it'd be like to hold them. Would he feel their weight? Would they be soft? He blushed then. The sight would be obvious since his skin was so fair. Lumia – no, _Tola_, made her way back toward him to straddle his lap. "Just follow me," she whispered before grounding her hips against him. From behind, it would seem as if she really was _taking_ him. That was the illusion of strip dancing. It was the fantasy that audiences paid for. The fantasy they want to see played out, with erotic grandeur. Mako's blush deepened because he couldn't control himself anymore. He was so hard that his length was straining against his pants.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He'd felt her jolt when she felt him against her, but she glanced down into his eyes, her lids heavy with seduction. The last woman who'd look at him so intimately had been Korra, and his heart clenched.

"No," she replied, "it's okay. Just move with me." She reached back to run her fingers along the length of his arms. She found his his hands to place around her waist. "Move up as I move down." She demonstrated by grinding her hips downward and he gasped softly when his own naturally went up. "Don't stop." Mako nodded numbly as she continued to dance on top of him, grounding her hips, so that he could feel her warm center rubbing against his firm length. Her hands were on his shoulders now, gripping tight. Her breasts were now close to his face as she arched her back and rode him.

Intimacy with a woman was not new to him, but this kind if behavior was. He could feel his blood rushing in his veins and the heat rising from her skin as she dance and grounded against him. The music picked up in temp to match her growing frenzy. Before he could stop himself, he captured her nipple with his lips. Her long, long hair had swept around them like a curtain at this point, covering his indiscretion. He'd broken the one rule in a strip club – to not initiate contact with a dancer. Only she does. But her hair was the perfect shield.

He heard her moan, and he couldn't stop. His teeth gently grazed her hardened nubs before tugging them into his mouth to suckle on. She held the back of his head and continued grinding provocatively. Before he could move onto her next breast, the music slowedand she pulled back quickly to dip down in front of him with her hands sliding down his torso. Mako was panting and he could still taste her sweet skin on his tongue. He stared down at her as she stared up at him, the applause lost as their thoughts centered on what had just happened between them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Room

Chapter Two

Mako had ignored everything Bolin had been saying on the way back home. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious dancer. She had expressed her real name, but to what purpose? Were they going to see each other again? He felt a sudden tug in his lower anatomy and realized that maybe he would make another visit, because he was curious and nothing more. He'd thanked Bolin for an interesting night out and didn't want to say anymore. His brother had been cheering him on while Mako blushed maddeningly over the fact that he'd been given a lap dance in front of a bunch of strangers. It was definitely not his style, and he wondered what Asami or Korra would think of him now.

Wait.

Why did it matter what they think?

_Because they're still your friends, if not girlfriends_.

He rubbed his hand over his face as he lied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had discarded his shirt and pants while gingerly placing his scarf away in the dresser. It was a treasured piece, the only physical memory he had of his father. Though, it was no use having depressing thoughts now. He'd just got done celebrating his birthday and what a night to remember.

"I can't believe it," he mused out loud, palm resting against his forehead as he stared into the darkness. The city lights cast long shadows across his living room floor, also providing some lighting for his otherwise dark apartment. He could picture the dancer vividly. Tola was her name, but Lumia was her stage name. It made him think of light, of fire, and he thought about her tattoos and her bleached hair. She'd become a sudden mystery that he wanted to unravel, but why her? Of all women he'd be drawn to, a dancer – no, a _stripper_ no less. Granted that she'd just given him an unforgettable gift, he shouldn't think too much about it. It wasn't like it meant anything. He wasn't special. She probably did that for other patrons...

For some reason, the thought made his blood boil. Growling out loud, he rapped his forehead, muttering that he stopped this nonsense. Why complicate his life anymore than it already was? He didn't have room for any more romance. The last thing he wanted was to get intimate with someone, let alone a stripper. When he finally fell asleep, he saw flame tattoos and a dimpled smile. Then he saw her body writhing on top of him that immediately woke up him in beads of sweat. By that time, morning rolled around and he had to get ready for his shift. Mako peered under his blanket and groaned. He was stiffer than he'd ever been in the morning, but not only that, he'd made a mess. He'd never felt so embarrassed.

* * *

"Well, well, well, big bro. I may have been drunk, but I absolutely remember _everything_ that happened last night. So what did ya think? Lumia's got you stoked, right? Get it, stoked?" Bolin laughed as he walked alongside his brother during the busy afternoon. The detective was on his lunch break, and had bumped into Bolin at their regular dim sum place. Well fed and irritated, Mako stayed quiet as he thought over last night. He could still taste her on the tip of his tongue, a sweetness that lingered like honey.

"Yeah, uh... thanks." He finally said. After lunch, he had a patroling shift. No big crime to solve, or investigations to carry, at least not yet. It was looking to be a slow and trivial day for the young great detective.

"No problem! You needed it more than I do. I mean what happened with Korra and Asami... like a wise man once told me, once it's over, just carry on!"

How Bolin managed to retain his energy never ceased to amaze him. Mako shook his head, a slight smile on his face. His heart ached however at the mention of their names, mainly Korra. It was still fresh, but he understood. He still loved her, but they had their priorities set. She was the world's savior, and he, Republic City's finest detective. Neither would drop their careers, or purpose, to pursue a normal life. He definitely wasn't ready to settle down.

"If you ever want to go again, just say the word. I think it provides some excellent bonding time." Bolin's words pulled him out of his daydream. After a brotherly slap on the back, Bolin left to cross the street, evidently taking care of other errands that probably had to do with his star status. Mako watched his brother go with a faint smile. Bolin, always trying to be the sunshine after a rainy day. He should appreciate that part of his brother's personality more.

He shook his head and made his way back to the office.

Mako started suddenly from his nap. The sun had already set casting shadows along his office floor through the blinds. He looked down and found the paperwork that was nearly complete. The only downside to being a detective was the amount of paperwork he had to go through before ending the day. He wiped the back of his mouth when he realized that he'd been drooling and glanced down to find a familiar strain in his pants. He groaned, and rested his forehead in his hands. He had the same dream. This time of his tongue running along golden skin. He could taste her again so vividly, and he decided to think about something else to make him soft again – anything, like the weather, or worst, depressing matters that involved recent break-ups.

Moments like these made him glad he had his own office now. That spared him the embarrassment of facing his comrades and trying to explain himself. Mako stacked his paper before checking the time. It was a little past nine, and it was about time he returned home. He adjusted his red scarf and buttoned up his tanned coat. Home. Yeah. He should go home.

* * *

_Heaven's Castle_ winked sinfully bright into view. He pulled his motorcycle to the curb and kicked down the stand after cutting off the engine. He pulled his goggles up to rest against his head as he stared at the sign, wondering what the hell he was doing here. Then the answer came in the form of the bleached blonde and golden-skinned dancer. He didn't know why but something about her was drawing him in. He was curious and she had awoken something within him that was nearly primal. Wasn't that what dancers at _Heaven's Castle_ were meant to do? Incite some kind of fantasy that made the guests come back night after night to blow off money?

He shook his head. He couldn't believe this, but he was moving. He walked through the doors, and was engulfed immediately by the scent of cigars. Scantily clad waitresses passed by. It looked to be another busy night, and he approached on familiar waitress, whom his brother referred to as "Candy."

"Uh, hey, excuse me." He said and she turned with warm greeting. Her hair was red, short, and curly. They brought out her big green eyes and she grinned once she recognized Mako.

"Well hey there birthday boy. What can I do for ya?" She was chewing bubble gum, so she made a show of blowing a small bubble before popping it between her teeth.

"I was wondering if you know where I can find... To- I mean, _Lumia_."

Candy quirked an eyebrow and then smirked knowingly. "Oh, you're one of those. I shouldn't be surprised. Bolin loves the VIP treatment." She beckoned for him to follow her. Her heels clacked audibly against the floor and the sequin frills danced visibly from her silver lingerie set. Mako kept his eyes on the back of her head as he followed her. She drew back a red curtain that revealed a short hallway that opened up into a large circular room. There were four doorways covered by a red curtain. A light bulb hung by each – on to show that it's occupied, off to show that it's vacant. All were on.

"Okay, sugar, you get comfortable in a vacant room and I'll get Lumia for ya. We got cameras here, so don't even think about trying anything funny, 'kay? You gotta respect our dancers, or you'll be in big trouble." One of the lights went off, next to the curtained doorway in the far right. Once drawn aside, a man stumbled out with a pleased grin on his face followed by a dancer. "Go right on ahead there and wait." She nudged him toward the vacant room before leaving.

Mako looked around with an odd feeling. What the hell did he just get himself into?

* * *

Mako sat awkwardly in the room. It wasn't too big, but it had enough space for a bed in the corner, an armchair, and a low table. He noticed that they were all pretty sturdy and he blushed at the idea of what these rooms were really meant for. He also felt a little dirty considering that it'd been occupied just before he was granted access. Leaving became a tempting idea, but what if he ran into her on his way out? How should he explain himself then?

He tugged absently at his gloves, and looked up sharply when the curtain was drawn aside. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw Tola. He was reminded again of how much shorter she was. He would estimate her to be five-two at least. She was dressed in a silk red robe that was fastened by a black sash. Her hair was pulled back to reveal her sharp jawline. He realized that he preferred her hair away from her face, so that he could see more of... her.

He stood up when he caught himself staring and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, uh, h-hey." Whatever confidence he tried to muster had all but dissipated when she stood in the room. Drawing the curtain to a close, Tola sauntered toward him while slowly unfastening her robes.

"Hey," she said with a soft, but coy smile.

Mako backed up until the back of his legs hit the chair and he fell on his seat. He watched helplessly as she shrugged out of her robes, revealing nothing but black lace that did little to cover anything in the matter. He gulped, amber eyes glued immediately to her breasts before rising slowly to meet her similar eyes.

"I w-was wondering if we could talk."

"...About?" She purred as she planted her knees, one after the other, on either side of his hips.

"...You." He replied weakly.

"Hmm..." She hummed as she began moving slowly. Her hips were swaying in that tantalizing rhythm like last night.

He kept his eyes glued to her face, as much as he wanted to look down. "What color was your hair originally?" He blurted out. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He immediately chastised himself.

"Dark brown," she said smoothly. She leaned in to express a warm breath against the side of his neck. He shuddered visibly and cleared his throat. That earned a giggle from the dancer.

"Oh." He said lamely.

"You wanted to see me again." Her statement almost sounded like a question, but the look in her eyes when she pulled back revealed that she knew what he'd been thinking about since last night.

"...Yeah." Mako said, his voice barely above a whisper.

She smirked, "good." She reached for his scarf to wrap gently around her hand. "Red looks really good on you, Mako." She said and he couldn't help feeling pleased that she remembered his name.

"And so do you."

She laughed at that. "Thank you... do you mind?" She held the scarf up and he shook his head. For some reason, he didn't mind her touching it. She delicately unwound it from his neck to place on the table. She'd done so with surprising ease while straddling his lap. It took her to arch back and reaching out toward the table. The action allowed him a perfect view of her breasts perking up. He licked his lips, but didn't move. He averted his gaze quickly when she was seated normally on his lap, looking at him.

"It's okay to look, you know. I don't mind. I rather like it."

Slowly, he returned his gaze to her "Why did you change your hair?"

The question threw her off evidently. He could tell by the way her smile faltered. Quickly, she recovered. "I thought I'd try something different." She shrugged before asking, "can I touch your hair?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Her small, delicate hands brushed lightly against his jawline before gliding up to bury her fingers into his hair. He closed his eyes as she kneaded his scalp, and groaned when she tugged lightly on his strands.

"So soft," she murmured. He opened his eyes to peer up into her face.

"Can I touch yours?" She smiled and nodded, pulling her long hair forward. Tentatively, Mako lifted his gloved hands. Realizing how stupid they looked, he removed them first and tossed them onto the table behind her. With his hands free, he was able to feel the silky smooth texture of her hair. Obviously, she'd taken good care of it. She closed her eyes and leaned toward his touch as he brushed his fingers in an idle caress. She turned her head in to kiss the palm of his hand, and Mako bit his lower lip, unsure of how long he could stand it. He had a half naked woman sitting on his lap and he'd gotten as far as petting her hair. Bolin would be laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"What do you want to do, Mako?" She asked as she opened her eyes. Her gaze slanted his way as she nuzzled his palm. Her small, pink tongue darted out to lap back and forth at his skin. He jumped slightly at the electric sensation that shot through him and made his pulse jump. She smirked as she waited, teasing his flesh with her tongue.

"I... I..." Mako gulped softly as he watched her. It was unusually erotic. He couldn't take his eyes away. It was when she slipped his index finger into her mouth that he mustered all the confidence to answer clearly. "I want you, Tola."

"Then you can have me, however and whichever way you want." She purred, reaching for his hands. She leaned in and gently nuzzled her nose against his. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes," his voice had dropped an octave lower as he gave into his want. He finally closed the distance and kissed her. Nothing was chaste about the kiss. There was passion, want, and a sense of frustration that drove them mad. He moaned against her lips and held her face as he slanted his mouth. Their teeth rubbed briefly, but their tongues crashed together like spearheads in a fight. She fell against him completely, her sweet moans swallowed by his own as they gasped briefly for air and dove in for more passion.

Her hands moved quickly and deftly. Slender fingers unbuttoned his coat, revealing the white material stretched across his firm taut muscles. The bumps of his abdomen were clearly visible, and she tugged his shirt upward to expose the rippling muscles underneath. He watched her in amazement, watch how her expression went slack with want. She slid off his lap until her knees were on the floor, her lithe both snug between his legs. Before he could ask, a soft gasp left his lips when her lips touched his upper abs. Then her tongue snaked out to lick its way down. His muscles bunched and quivered, and he lifted his hips as she tugged down on the seam of his pants.

He blushed then, "w-wait." She paused to look up at him, her tongue just circling around his navel. "Oh gods." He whispered as he stared.

"Yes?" She murmured, breath hot against his skin.

"Can we wait a minute?"

She chuckled and stopped her oral ministrations on his sensitive navel. She turned her head and rested her cheek right above his crotch. It was both endearing and erotic to see her like that.

"I, um, barely know you."

She raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment before pulling away with brilliant laughter. "Oh, Mako, you're so cute."

He blushed, his lower stiffness belying his shyness. "I'm sorry." He averted his gaze. "I didn't mean to bother you." Her laughter diminished to quiet giggles. He felt her fingers gently grasp his chin and turn him to face her. She had risen, so that they were eye to eye.

"Don't apologize." She said, "you're too sweet and considerate. You do know what this room is for, right?" His silence revealed that he knew exactly what went on behind these curtains. "We can lie down and talk instead, if that's what you want. You don't need to pay any more than you should."

He nodded and lifted his pants. He followed her graceful movements, gaze lingering on the curvaceous backside as she crawled onto the bed. She lied on her side facing him, and reached out with one hand for him to join her side. He hesitated. There was something vulnerable about cuddling. She was a stranger, yet she was more comfortable than he was at intimacy. Obviously, it was a part of her job description but he couldn't help but wonder how long did it take for her to get to this point? To look at a stranger and deliver to him his needs. He had dated the Avatar, and an innovative woman. But where did that pout Tola?

And did he just count this as a date? He barely knew the girl!

All Mako understood was that he was drawn, inexplicably drawn to the half naked woman lying on the bed, waiting for him to join her side. After adjusting his pants, he made his way slowly toward the bed. He crawled onto the surface and lied down on his back, not yet facing her, but staring at the ceiling.

"You know... for someone young, you seem to have a lot on your mind." Tola said and propped herself up on her elbow, cheek resting in the palm of her hand. "It's like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"It's not like I'm the Avatar or anything," Mako replied with his hands clasped over his chest.

Tola smiled, "but that doesn't mean your problems are any less."

He fell silent after that, and forgot for a moment that she was a stripper. He turned his head to look at her. Just to look. He took in her features, especially how large her eyes were. They were almost catlike... surreal. "Why is it so easy to talk to you? And why can't I bring myself to speak as articulately as I usually do?"

She lowered her arm so that she could rest her head on the pillow, face to face. "I don't know, Mako... only you can answer that question yourself." A certain kind of sadness showed in her eyes. He wondered more about her – what her story was and what had brought her to this point in life. Something about her screamed more, and he wanted to know why.

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Then kiss me."

He kissed her and she closed her eyes leaning in. They did nothing more but talk and kiss, her leg bare and stretched across his legs as he held her against him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Feast

Chapter Three

"Mako, may I please speak with you in private?"

Curious, Mako followed Lin into her office. She gestured for him to take a seat and he complied. Briskly, she moved to sit in her chair behind her desk. She clasped her hands together. Usually stern, Mako was surprised to see a rare display of concern on her no-nonsense and scarred features.

"Some comrades have noticed you frequenting a... particular club about thrice this past week. Is there anything you'd like to say about that?"

Mako's heart dropped, and he did his best to not blush at both the statement and following question. It took a few moments, but he found his voice after the awkward silence. "Since... when did it matter what I do off the job?" He asked slowly.

An uneasy grin spread across Lin's lips. "It doesn't. I was just concerned about you, that is all, Mako. You are one of the best detectives in this unit. I would hate to see you make any... mistakes." She coughed softly after her declaration and cleared her throat. She stood and pointed to the door. "I apologize if I'd come off as intrusive, but I was genuinely concerned for your well-being, Mako. Ever since..." She paused before shaking her head. "You know, never mind. Return to your work."

He left Lin's office irritated and confused. Why would anyone report his late night excursions that surely wouldn't affect his job? It wasn't like he was doing anything illegal on the side. That was not Mako at all. He was the very definition of a hero, and often did his best to keep the citizens of Republic City safe.

He grabbed his pen as he pulled the stack of papers in front of him. He didn't think that becoming a detective would require this much paper work, but when there weren't much investigations going on, except for the usual misdemeanors, you get stuck with the paperwork. He tapped his pen on his desk, unable to focus. He was still irritated that his privacy was invaded. Who would be watching him, and what was even the point? Bolin would never do anything like that, and he hadn't really spoken with Asami since...

He rubbed his forehead, telling him to forget about everything for now. He didn't want to age premature by stressing over the matter.

Mako began twirling his pen between his fingers when one of his comrades stuck his head in his office. "Detective Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a visitor out front."

He frowned, wondering whom it could possibly be. Bolin normally barged in. He couldn't think of anyone else, and if it was Asami, well... speak of the devil. He nodded his thanks and got up, deciding to see for himself who would visit him at this time.

When he reached the reception area, he found a petite woman standing within view. At first, he didn't recognize her until she turned her head to peer over her shoulder. Mako stopped in tracks when he saw . She was wearing... clothes. Simply, ordinary clothes. Her dress was red and knee-length, with a high oriental collar. Matching red sandals adorned her feet. Her long dyed blond hair was pulled back in a braid down her back. She looked so normal, yet still strongly exotic because of her golden skin and golden eyes.

"...Hey." He said as he stood about a foot away. She turned around to face him with a warm smile.

"Hey." She echoed and waved to him with a small black purse in hand. They stood there for a few moments smiling at each other. The receptionist cleared her throat, and Mako snapped out of his trance with a blush.

"Oh, right. I'll show you the way to my, um, office." He turned on his heels and led the way. He ignored the looks from his other comrades, and could sense their eyes following them. He held the door opened for her, and then shut it as soon as they were both inside.

"Does it have a lock?" She asked as she stood by the chair.

"Yes."

"Can you turn it? I'd rather not have someone barge in while we talk."

He did so, his curiosity burning a hole through his head.

"What is it can I hel-" the rest of his words were immediately engulfed by her lips on his mouth. She pressed him against the wall, kissing and pushing her body against his. Mako's immediate response was to wrap his arms around her waist and lift her up so that she was on the tip of her toes. Their lips melded and meshed, tongue sliding in and out that he couldn't stop himself from groaning. He was breathless when she drew herself away, her delicate hands dropping her purse, so that she could undo the buttons of his coat. He leaned down to kiss her as he assisted by shrugging his shoulders. The sleeves bunched up because of the bulk of his arms, but they managed to discard his coat so that he was just in his white undershirt.

She ran her hands up and down his arms as they kissed, his own reaching around her to fumble with her zipper. He dragged it down from her collar until it ended at the mid of her back. That fabric fell apart in the middle, exposing flesh. He groaned again as she slipped her hands beneath his shirt to run her nails along his abs.

"Gods," he whispered against her mouth.

"That's not my name," she said and he laughed. Soon she had him pushed into his chair. He didn't know how they wandered from the wall and around the desk, but they did. "Take me from behind." She demanded breathlessly. They'd managed to keep their voices hushed as they fumbled with each others clothes. He could only nod at her request as she tugged down his pants and boxers, finally freeing his length. He watched her pull her skirt up as she bent over his desk. He could see everything, her fine curves, and the delicate moist petals intimately exposed since she wore no underwear.

He stared in awe and surprise that this was really happening in his office. They'd gotten so close at the club, but he'd always been too reluctant. It wasn't that he was shy – it just didn't feel right to take her at the club. Nor did it seemed right to take her now, in his office. She was waiting, lids heavy and lips parting with anticipation. It was the face he'd been wanting to see. But he was still getting to know her. He'd revealed so much about him, but he knew little about her life predating the club.

"No..." He said, "I'll do this instead." He hadn't had breakfast, so he figured he'd do something else instead of 'taking her from behind,' like she'd asked. He fixed his pants and shifted his length into a comfortable place in his boxers. He then leaned over to kiss between her shoulder blades. She arched and writhed when he swirled his tongue against her sensitive flesh. She was doing her best to contain her moans as he licked down her spine while gripping her hips.

He was relishing every second his touch excited her nerves. She twitched and moaned, keeping as quiet as she could as he kneaded her backside and then lowered himself to his knees. He was staring right into her glistening folds, with delicately trimmed hairs. He ran his tongue over his lips and grabbed her inner thighs to spread them farther apart, so that she opened for him like a tiny mouth parting for a breath. He wanted to say something profoundly sensual, but he was afraid of ruining the mood. Instead, he dove in. He pushed her hips upward slightly as he licked along her slit. She quivered and he continued his oral administrations. His tongue took long measured flicks back and forth, before he angled his head and pressed his mouth against her nether lips as if they were her lips above. He kissed her passionately with tongue and the light grazing of his teeth.

Tola shuddered and gyrated against him. He continued his feast, this time delving deeper until he was able to suck in her swollen bud. She gasped and started desperately moving her hips back and forth. He could sense her coming, feel the tension as her nectar thickened. He continued lapping it up and paying close attention to her sensitive bud. Then he freed himself from her netherlips and grasped her hard with his hand until she quivered and collapsed all over his palm. Her nectar ran hot along the palm of his hand and he didn't release her, instead he plunged two fingers in and she buckled against his desk with her mouth parted in a silent scream.

He grunted when her inner walls tightened and squeezed around his fingers. Slowly, he unsheathed them and sucked off the nectar that coated his digits. He watched her, still bent over his desk, panting. As he tasted her, he felt something grow within him. An addiction.

An addiction to her.

"I didn't expect you to visit me at all." Mako remembered sharing with her what he did for a living. He was a detective, and he joked about her never having to worry. She spoke about visiting him one of these days, but he didn't take her word for it. He may be turning into a regular customer of hers, but he wasn't certain about their 'relationship' progressing outside of the private room at _Heaven's Castle_. Her visit, although a surprise, had turned out to be a liberating experience. He was both afraid and excited of potentially getting caught.

"I told you that I would." Tola said with a smile. She was seated across from him at one of his favorite restaurants. She had straightened up very well, but there was no hiding the flushed look on her golden visage. She was practically glowing after their little... talk in his office.

He propped his elbows on the table and leaned toward her. "I'm glad. It's really nice to see you... outside of work, that is."

Her coy smile turned bashful at that. "I do have a life outside the castle, you know." She teased, "and it's nice to be out instead of at home, wondering what I should be doing if not working."

"I know the feeling."

Mako was quiet after that He decided to just... watch her. In a short span of time, his fascination had grown into wonder. He hadn't known how soft the skin between her legs would be and how sweet she'd taste. He'd grown more bold and assertive in his advances, instead of hesitant. He'd messed around with Asami in the past, but this was different. Tola's presence had woken up something within him. He wasn't sure if it was a good, or bad thing, but his days felt more fulfilled when he got to see her dance, or talk to her.

Their food arrived and they dug in quietly.

"So, Tola..." He began after setting his chopsticks down. "I was wondering if this would count as a date."

She blinked and stared at him. A sesame ball was held up to her mouth, but not yet reaching its intended destination. The sight was far too endearing, and he wanted to smother her with a kiss. He swallowed as he retracted those feelings. It was starting to scare him.

"I don't know, Mako. What do people on dates usually do?" She set the sesame ball on the curve of her lower lip before pushing it in. He watched the display a little too closely. The less than subtle action sent a jolt down below. Her lips curled in the corner in a Cheshire like grin, indicating that she'd noticed him staring.

Mako cleared his throat immediately, "well..." He tugged lightly at his scarf as he averted his gaze, his cheeks reddening at the sound of her giggles. "As much as I enjoy doing... those things with you... People on dates tend to go out to the movies, dinner, or a walk or something." As he shared his answer, he realized that he was spilling past experiences.

"Aren't we out right now... and eating?" Tola said slowly, an eyebrow raised.

He grin sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you like me, Mako?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yeah, I do."

"Good," she said and leaned over toward him. She licked a smudge of red bean paste from the corner of her lips before whispering, "I like you, too."


	4. Chapter 4: The Invitation

Chapter Four

"So how does it even work?" Bolin asked with his fingers laced behind the back of his head. The brother decided to sit together in the balcony. They had the perfect view of the fireworks for the new year. A thunderous crash filled the air until fireworks burst. He didn't have to do guard duty anymore since he was a detective now. No more grunt work for him. He reached for his bottle of water to sip from. Between them was a small table folded out to hold their moon cakes.

"What do you mean?" He replied. He had thought about asking Tola to come over, but the castle was packed.

Bolin looked to him with an incredulous look. "Seriously? You are dating _Lumia_. And might I remind you that if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even know who she is!"

"...So," Mako muttered, looking away.

Bolin sighed and tutted with sympathy. "Mako, Mako, _Mako_." He took a sip of his water before continuing. "She is a _stripper_, and a popular hostess in the V.I.P. room. Does it even bother you that she still takes off her clothes in public? That she might be... 'servicing' other guys while you're out here, working, or doing whatever it is you do nowadays."

"It's not like I can tell her to quit!" Mako snapped, but he looked troubled. Bolin had succeeded in planting that seed of doubt. "And..." He added quickly, "we are two people who just happen to like each other. We're not... _official_."

Bolin rolled his eyes. "Please, spare me that bullshit, Mako. I can tell that you really like her already. So what's her real name?"

"Tola."

"And what did she do before she decided on that _grand_ idea of becoming a stripper in Republic City?"

Mako opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came to mind. What did she do before? He realized he still didn't know, regardless of the amount of time they'd been spending together. Whenever he brought up her past, she politely declined or silenced him with a kiss. _"Let's focus on the present, okay?"_ He could only nod at that sentiment. He felt the same about his own history; he'd rather keep it behind him and look forward.

"Right," Bolin said smugly. "You knowing nothing about her, Mako."

Mako shook his head, "she's... special, Bolin. Different."

"I bet she's not as special or different as Korra. How can she even compare to the Avatar?"

That hit him square in the chest. His furious look wiped the smugness from Bolin's boyish face. He held up his hands in surrender, "hey, bro, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did." He said through gritted teeth. "I think I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Noooo, please Mako, don't do this. I'm sorry, I take it back. I don't know her either, so I shouldn't judge."

Mako's eyebrow quirked. "That was one of the smartest things you've ever said."

Bolin grinned sheepishly. "Thanks."

"But I still think you should leave. I have an early morning."

He pouted, but Mako didn't budge. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any more of Bolin's words of wisdom.

* * *

Her moans spurned him to continue his oral ministrations. He flicked his tongue against her swollen pearl, while gently thrusting his two fingers in and out of her. Her back arched, legs spreading wider to open her up even more. He tilted his head and grazed his teeth over her sensitive clit. Her hips bucked and she cried out. When her nectar's flow thickened, he pulled away to lick along her inner thighs, leaving her trembling with contained release. Her breast rose and fell as she peered down at him. She had shown up at his front door in the late night, when the streets were empty of the new year celebration.

They didn't save time for any niceties. They just went straight to his bed. The very sight of her, dyed blond hair wavy and long with streaks of pink and white mussed up from a long night at the castle. She had on a trench coat and high heels, which he'd promptly discarded and tossed unfastened her coat to find that she was only in pink lacy undergarments. His hunger intensified, and he'd done away with her thong first so that he could taste her.

While he left her still panting and catching her breast from coming close to her release, he pressed his lips gently to the red fireball tattoos that resembled paw prints on each hip. He licked the spot gingerly, running his tongue over the soft ridges from having her skin pierced by needle and ink. Her head fell back, opal eyes holding his lustful stare. Completely nude, he crawled over her and paused so that he could marvel at the sight of her body. Her breasts were naturally rounded and large for someone so petite. Usually, he'd take his time lavishing them with attention, but he wanted to kiss her. So he did.

Her hands slid up his shoulders before sliding further so that her arms wrapped around his neck, and pulled him down. His rigid length brushed against her hip, and she gasped softly. Her tongue swirled in his mouth and made him shiver.

Before they could get further, Bolin's words crashed down on him at the worst time.

_"Right," Bolin said smugly, "you know nothing about her, Mako." _

He pulled away from her lips, and she blinked up at him, startled by his abruptness. "Is everything okay?" She was always so patient, which was what he really liked about her. She hadn't been critical, nor condescending. Even when he found himself ranting about his day, or some part of his past, she took everything in stride with an open ear. That was the thing he really appreciated about Tola - was that she actually listened. And she was always concerned about his well-being.

"It's nothing." He replied quickly. When he leaned down to kiss her again, she turned away to look at him closely. Her dark brows were furled together.

"Something's bothering you."

He inwardly groaned. He had learned how perceptive she really was. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't lie to her because she was so quick to figure it out. Though, she'd often let it go. Tonight, however, she was persistent. How long had they been seeing each other, he mused. It'd been almost a month, and he honestly felt that this was the best month he ever had.

He sighed and fell onto the bed beside her. She turned onto her side with her elbow propped, chin in her palm as she glanced down at him. He looked up with his hands clasped across his chest, now flaccid since they weren't going to do it. What he also liked about Tola was that... even though they were naked, she wasn't at all miffed about him stopping in the middle of their intimacy when something bothered him.

"Tell me, please."

Her request was what made him cave in, and soft plea in her voice.

He shifted his gaze away, "it's just that my brother visited earlier."

She smiled. She was obviously very fond of Bolin, but that didn't make him jealous. He knew that she saw his brother as a friend and only that. "Bolin? That's sweet."

Mako smiled too, "I guess. Didn't want me to be alone for the new year."

Her smile faltered, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have been here."

He shook his head, "no, no, it isn't like that. It's just..." He turned on his side then and gently traced one of her tattoos. "I want to get to know _you_. I've practically spilled everything about my life... but I feel like I still don't know you - I mean, _really__ know you._"

She bit her bottom lip, before pulling herself closer to curl up against him. Startled, he moved his hand to wrap his arm around her body instead. "I'm sorry, Mako." She whispered. "I know it's not fair to you."

"No, no... it's okay. I just want to get to know you better," Mako murmured, immediately feeling guilty for her sudden vulnerability. He held her close, "I'm very patient, Tola... unless your past is going to creep on us unexpectedly, I'd like to know beforehand, thanks." He teased lightly, and he saw the serious look on her face when she looked up at him. His grin faltered. "Tola?"

She shook her head, and leaned up to kiss him gently. "Soon, I will tell you everything." She held his face when she pulled away.

He smiled, "I'd like that."

"Now make love to me." She demanded and he chuckled before pulling her on top of him.

"You take the reigns with this one, _Lumia_." She reached down and found that he was already rigid and waiting. She laughed and guided him. A soft, sensual sigh parted her lips when he slid in to the hilt. He groaned, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head from how good she felt around him.

* * *

At work, an invitation was sitting on his desk from none other than "Nuktuk," the action star his younger brother was known for. It was an invitation to the screening of the film's next installment and an after party at Verrick's mansion. The invitation was formal and printed in cursive, but a note was scrawled at the bottom that he recognized as Bolin's sloppy handwriting.

_Bring "Lumia," I mean, Tola._

_-_Bolin

Mako reread the note once, twice, and then sat back in his chair with a complex impression. Was this his brother seeing "Lumia" as more than just an exotic dancer? He absently toyed with the end of his red scarf. Bolin was the most accepting and positive person he knew. It was almost as if no darkness could prevent him from seeing the good and light of day. Ever since their childhood, and growing up on the streets as scam artists, he still retained his positive attitude. They both had gotten a lot further than they thought they ever would. Mako was now a detective, and his brother was a big time actor.

Bolin had been nothing but supportive and always trying to get Mako to see the lighter side of things. Plus, he hadn't gotten to sit in at his brother's last screening since he'd been arrested for a crime he didn't commit.

He looked at the phone sitting on his desk while tapping the note card against his palm. "You can do this, Makoto." He whispered to himself and reached for the phone. He dialed the number for Heaven's Castle. When he reached the automatic voice recording, he pressed the number that would instantly take him to Lumia's end. She answered after the first ring with a purring, "hello?"

A grin slid across his lips at the sound of her voice, and he held the phone closer to his ear. "Hey." He crooned.

"Mako?" Her voice lowered but he could hear her enthusiasm.

"What are you doing tonight?"

She chuckled huskily, "I don't know yet. What do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to my brother's movie premiere." He glanced down to the invitation again, "he specifically made a note for you to come."

She laughed, "If you put it that way, I can't say no... but yes, I'd love to."

His heart fluttered and he resisted the urge to bump his fist in the air. "Then I'll see you tonight. Should I pick you up?" He had been to her apartment once. She lived near the river, in a fairly nice residential district. As long as she didn't live in the red light district, he wouldn't be any more worried.

"No, I'll meet you at your place."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. He looked at the phone in wonder. Shouldn't this mean they were an official couple? He hated to assume things, but it felt right to be with her, to see her, and it didn't matter what her job was on the side. He wasn't one to throw stones considering his less than noble past.


	5. Chapter 5: The Revelation

Chapter Five

The movie premiere was located at the arena, where he, his brother, and Korra once competed as the Fire Ferrets. The memories danced like leaves across his mind, falling and fading like autumn before winter. He got out of the car Bolin had sent as their escort, and held up his hand to stop their driver from opening the door for his date. He was dressed in a black two-piece suite with a red collared dress shirt underneath, buttoned all the way up to his throat. His red scarf was wrapped snugly around his shoulders and streamed down his back in the usual style. His hair was left alone, lifted in the front in a gravity defying manner. His amber eyes watched, pleased at the sight of Tola as she emerged from the vehicle. Her hand reached out to take his and he gently led her down the step and to the red carpet. Lights flashed around them from cameras since he was already well known on the papers. Tola's opal eyes revealed her anxiety, but he squeezed her hand as she fell in step beside him.

She was stunning, her petite form swathed in a crimson dress that hugged her frame, and flared out from her hips. It was strapless and complimented her curves and ample bosom. A black shawl was wrapped around her shoulders to add some modesty, and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a little pompadour to keep her hair from falling over her face. She was unique and exotic all at once, her make-up done in a manner to make her eyes stand out. She matched him in black and red, black pumps falling in step beside him as she avoided looking into cameras. She clutched his hand tightly, her gaze lowered.

Worriedly, he gazed down.

"I'm okay," she murmured, sensing his look. She rested her cheek against his shoulder. Once they were in the lobby, a voice he hadn't heard in a while called out his name. He turned and froze.

"A-Asami." He stuttered.

Asami smiled. She was stunning, tall, dark-haired, and beautiful. She had fair skin and stood as a dark contrast to the petite woman next to him. "It's been a while," she said, "I thought about calling you, but I was very busy with work." She was looking into his eyes, not yet noticing his date. Tola stayed still and watched Asami curiously. Some women would assess a potential threat with hostility, but Tola's face remained serene, her expression calm. He had told her about dating Asami and Korra. Both women were well-known figures among Republic City. Asami, especially since her recent renovation of the satomobile.

"It has."

"How have you been?" She didn't once look away.

"Um, good, but I'd like you meet someone."

She blinked slowly first, and then shifted her gaze from Mako to Tola. The petite blond smiled at her, opal eyes gleaming with warm welcome.

"Hello, I'm Tola."

Asami stared at the smaller woman, as if reality finally settled. Her stare lingered, but Tola wasn't fazed. She kept her smile and held out her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things from Mako."

Her jade eyes glanced down to the slender hand offered to her. Mako could see her cheek cave in slightly to know that she was biting the inside.

"I...I can't do this, I'm sorry." She turned away from the both of them and walked away.

Tola looked genuinely worried. She lifted her opal gaze to Mako, and he shook his head. "Don't worry, Tola. You've said nothing wrong." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her quickly on the lips. "Let's find our seats." She nodded and nuzzled her nose along the line of his. The tender gesture was warmly receive. He pressed his forehead against hers. "You make me happy, Tola."

Her smile turned shy, "you make me happy too, Mako." She murmured. "I'm... going to stop offering V.I.P. services. But I'll still be dancing, is that okay?"

He blinked, surprised by her sudden statement. He leaned away with wonder. "You'll what?" His mind was reeling with both shock and relief. He had done his best to not judge her, because she'd been working at the castle before he'd come into her life. "You don't have to do that." He knew that she made the most money with V.I.P. clients. He had been one of them until their dating grew more exclusive.

"I want to, Mako. For us. It isn't right that I still service other men when I'm with you."

He looked into her eyes as the crowd starting moving toward the doors leading into the arena. He forgot for a moment why they were here, but he was elated beyond belief. He grabbed her hips and lifted her. She laughed and embraced him with her arms around his shoulders. He held her against him, "and I'm going to dye my hair, back to its regular color."

"Which would be...?" He trailed off teasingly, and she playfully rapped his arm with her knuckles.

"Let's go watch the movie." She said and he set her down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the door. He frowned when he senses someone looking their way. He turned his head and barely missed a cloak figure turning away and vanishing around a corner.

Weird, he thought to himself and returned to enjoying his time with Tola.

* * *

The film ended with a standing ovation from the audience. Tola and Mako stood from their private balcony, smiling as Bolin took center stage and bowed with the rest of the cast and crew. While the announcer made the last speech about exiting carefully, Bolin stole the microphone to shout, "hey for anyone interested, there's going to be a party at Verrick's place!" Ever since the former producer's disappearance, Bolin had been staying at the mansion. He dropped the microphone as the audience cheered and departed from the arena.

At the lobby, Mako noticed the cloaked figure again. His brows furled together and he leaned to whisper in Tola's ear that he needed to use the restroom really quick. She nodded, "I'll wait by the concession stand." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

The cloaked figure, upon noticing Mako heading his way, tensed in panic and turned around hurriedly. Mako picked up his steps in a brisk pace. When he turned the corner, Mako summoned aflame into the shape of a blade and quickly pushed the figure into the wall, makeshift weapon burning at whomever's throat. A high pitched squeal escaped from beneath the hood that fell away to reveal an older gentleman. He had a monocle and grayed sideburns. Mako blinked as the man trembled in fear. Then his features hardened because he'd dealt with too many unexpected threats in his line of work.

"_Who_ are you." The burning knife didn't fade as he held it close to the man's neck, akin to holding a blow torch burning at the hottest temperature.

"I c-c-can't tell you."

"I won't ask you again, old man." Mako growled. "Or I will have you arrested for stalking. Prison sounds like a nice place of retirement, doesn't it?" Mako was bluffing. The old man couldn't get sentenced for just creeping, but he could get thrown into a holding cell as a lesson learned. The man gulped and shook his head rapidly.

"N-no, I don't want that, please. I'll tell you, I will!"

Well that didn't take long. He absorbed the flames back into his hand, "now talk."

* * *

Mako returned to the lobby. He found Tola standing where she said she would, chatting amiably with Bolin.

"There you are, Mako!" Bolin said when he noticed Tola looking at the fire bender. His enthusiasm dropped when he saw the look on Mako's face. He knew that look anywhere. "Uh oh, what's eating you?"

"Mako?" Tola's voice was soft and hesitant. She watched him like an animal trainer would a polar dog or a tiger seal, wary of unpredictable instincts.

"We need to talk." He said, eyes fixed on the petite woman. Bolin lifted his hands in surrender, "ooookay, I'll see you guys later."

Once Bolin left to lead the way to the party, Tola and Mako took a different route. He quietly stalked ahead, having been here many times in the past for training and competitions. He held open the door for her that led into the locker room, and closed it behind them. He turned the lock and sat on the bench as Tola watched him nervously.

"...Makoto?" She said his full name hesitantly, fear now creeping on the edge of her voice.

He huffed out a sigh, his elbows resting on his knees. Then he looked up to hold his arms out for her to come close. She moved into the circle of his arms and let him rest his forehead against her navel. He stayed that way as he held her in a vulnerable position, arms wrapped around her hips. He exhaled slowly when he felt her fingers running through his hair.

"Who is Nakago?" He blurted out, voice muffled from pressing his face against her navel. She tensed, fingers still pushed into his hair. "And why has he sent someone to look for you?" Her hand fell away from his hair and he moved his head back to look up at her. She looked so sad and defeated. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he held her. "Tola?" He whispered.

"Nakago is my stepfather."

A part of him was relieved. He almost thought something else. But his curiosity was still burning. "So, why is your stepfather sending someone to find you?"

"Because he is sick." Tola replied flatly. Tears were still flowing despite the lack of emotion in her voice. The confusion must've shown on his face because she sighed. "I ran away from home when I was sixteen. I couldn't be there anymore, so I left and started a new life here, in Republic City."

"Where is home?" He asked as he gently rubbed the back of her thighs.

"Capital City."

He froze, "does that mean you're...?" She smiled and turned to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she snugged her back against him, and then held her hand up. He could feel the heat rising from her skin until a ball of fire burst into the space above her palm. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered as he held her tighter against him. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck and closed her hand, willing the flames to disappear.

"I told you that I wanted to start a new life. I wanted to keep a low profile, and I intended to."

"Is that why you changed your hair?"

"Yes, and I never used my fire bending in public once. I was afraid that he'd already sent people."

He reached up to lace their fingers together. He felt the heat tingling along her skin and he relished it. "Does he want to come back home?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to?"

She shook her head, and turned her face in to kiss the side of his neck, where his pulse thumped with life.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to, Tola. We'll just tell him to bug off."

She smiled, "bug off?"

"Yeah. Send the old guy home packing. I think I scared him a little."

Tola laughed, "Really?"

"Poor guy practically had a heart attack when I caught up to him."

"Aww," she cooed as she stayed snug on his lap.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not here, and not yet." She looked up at him sorrowfully, "it was already hard enough opening up about my stepfather." He looked into her eyes, seeing her need for a little more time. He nodded.

"All right. Just remember that you're not alone." Mako said.

She tearfully closed her eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Their lips sealed for an eternity, expressing everything that was growing too fast within them, too fast for words to catch up.

"I know," she whispered, "thank you."


	6. Chapter 6: The Choice

_AN: if you are extra curious, Tola's features are based on model, Carrina Vargas (also known as a Suicide Girl). Just picture her animated ;) Reow! Anywho, enjoy! _

Chapter Six

Mako found the old man sitting in front of the tea house, fidgeting nervously with his cup. He wore a butler's attire, monocle in place as he waited. The detective watched, taking in the man's body language. At the theater he revealed his name as Gillian, and he'd been a part of the Song household before Nakago came into the picture as a commanding force. Mako was in need of more information. He was still very patient with Tola, but he couldn't resist the temptation of meeting with one of the biggest links to her mysterious past. After watching the butler fidget a little more, Mako finally approached him. He sat on the seat across from the older gentleman and declined an offer for tea. He was only here to talk.

"You've told me about Nakago, but you left out the part about him being her stepfather."

Gillian gulped before saying, "my apologies."

"I'm going to disregard that. I only want you to answer some questions, since I'm kind of Tola's boyfriend and she's very important to me."

The old man nodded before steepling his fingers together. "Please, ask."

"How long have you been a part of the Song household?"

As a butler, Gillian bore witness to nearly everything that went on behind closed doors. To the public, the Songs were a wealthy and closely knitted family. Tola's father was a very respected man of great fortune. He had worked closely with the royal family in finding solutions to create a more efficient economy. He was an adviser who saw the technical side of things, and was loved within the community for his charitable work. He was the one who'd passed down his fire bending genes to Tola.

Her father had been at sea, swept away by a rising tide when the storm raged on. It left her mother emotional crippled, and in need of a strong man to lead the household. Tola had been ten when she lost her father. She was an only child until Nakago, a respected commander in the army, asked for her mother's hand in marriage. He was a widower as well, with a son three years older than Tola.

"In the beginning, everything was okay." Gillian said after pausing to sip his tea. "The Lady Song fell in love again, and Nakago fit the part of a devoted husband." He gulped softly, unease sliding across his features. "But, Tola changed."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "elaborate."

Gillian's hands were trembling when he lifted his tea to take another sip. "She started exhibiting... odd behaviors. She stayed shut up in her room a year after the marriage, and started acting out when she became a teenager. She was often loud and screaming at the top of her lungs whenever her stepbrother - Jun - came near, and she avoided Nakago."

Mako frowned as he compared what he was hearing to the woman he was seeing now.

"Then, she was quiet. The last four years, she was docile and kept to herself. I... I was afraid, and ultimately worried. I thought that something might seriously be wrong. And then she disappeared. Right after her sixteenth birthday. When Lady Song went to check her room after the celebration, the room was empty, the drawers thrown out and empty. Tola just left without a note." Mako calculated in his mind; she was two years older than him, which meant that she'd been away from home for six years. "Her mother misses her terribly. She only wishes for a visit, for Tola to see her baby brother. He is five now."

"But you told me that Nakago was the one who sent you."

"H-he was."

"Is he really sick?"

Gillian wet his lips nervously. "Yes, Mako. Her stepfather is very ill, and wants to see her at least once."

Mako's amber stare was piercing. It made Gillian fidget. "Do you know what happened between Tola, Jun, and Nakago?"

He shakily placed his napkin on the table, and reached into his pocket, handing the card to Mako. "I'm sorry, but I cannot share anymore. It is a private matter." Mako took the card as the old man straightened his vest and stood up. He watched the tense movements. "That is our means of contact. Come with the young miss if you must, but I implore that she visits. _Soon_." He coughed softly into his fist and left his money on the table. Mako watched him go with the note pinched between his fingers.

Now, he was going to have to do something difficult. Like tell Tola what he'd just done.

* * *

Work kept him busy. He had stopped an armed robbery and detained the criminals. He made the public announcement. Did his interview piece, and now sat back at his desk, staring at the card with the name: Nakago Fujiwarainscribed across the front. He wasn't sure how he was going to break he news to Tola. He'd basically done that behind her back - meet with her former butler to talk about her past, when she could have very well done it herself. He had yet to see her angry, or losing her patience. He hard a time seeing her outside of her relaxed and charming state.

He slipped the card into his pocket and grabbed his coat on the way out.

He had an idea about what happened within the Song household. It was something that would cause an outcry within Capital City, and shame the family name. The thought made his gloved hands clench. If Tola had been... If they'd...

He could pick up the signs in the way Gillian told the story. It was all piecing together. But she had to be the one to confirm t. He wanted to hear the truth from her lips.

* * *

Mako was surprised when he answered the door to find Tola without any make-up on, and her hair different. She'd dyed it back to its natural color. She also had it cut short so that it was a little past shoulder length and straight. Her hair was parted neatly to the side, with a few shorter strands tucked behind her delicate ears.

"Your mouth is hanging open." She teased and he quickly closed his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist without saying anything and just kissed her. She returned his kiss with a chuckle, which transitioned into a soft moan when he slipped his tongue in between her plush lips. She reached back to close the door behind them, and he had pressed against it. His hands sought her hips to grip and pull her up so that they were at an equal height. Her legs wrapped around his waist at once, thighs squeezing as they lost themselves to their passions.

He pulled away before he lost sight of his purpose. She blinked up with a lazy smile, thumbs idly stroking his jawline. He evened his breathing and rested his forehead against hers to compose himself. He couldn't seem to control himself around her. Neither could he keep his hands to himself whenever she was near.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have to talk to you about what happened in Capital City."

He felt her tense, a carefully guarded expression sliding over her beautiful face. It pained him to see her so guarded, when she'd been so trusted and open during their affectionate behavior.

"I saw Gillian today." He was still holding her up and against his door. The strength of her legs around his waist had waned, but his hips pushed against hers kept her from sliding down, as well as his hands on her hips.

She gave no indication that the news affected her. She still wore her mask. "Oh."

"He told me about your father, that he was a good man. And then he told me about Nakago after your father passed, and that you had a stepbrother named Jun."

Her jaw tensed.

"Tola," he began softly, "I really, _really, _like you. And I want you to be honest with me, as I've been honest with you. Gillian wasn't allowed to tell me everything, but he is adamant about Nakago's wish to see you again. If you won't tell me what really happened, then maybe I can come with you to go see your mother. Gillian said that you have a little brother who's five years old now."

The last sentence surprised her. "A little brother?" She echoed faintly.

He nodded.

She looked away as she processed everything. Her guarded expression was waning, and he recognized more the woman he'd fallen in love with.

"I'm really sorry that I spoke with Gillian without asking you first." He said, "but I felt like I had to."

She exhaled slowly, and then wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close. She was surprisingly different. He shouldn't compare her to his exes, but she'd been such a sweet surprise. When he thought that she'd blow up, or argue about him invading her privacy, she instead accepted his actions. "I understand." She said, "I've been withholding so much from you. I want to tell you everything, I really do..."

"Maybe we should visit Capital City, together. It was where my father was originally from. And I'd like to meet your mother." He smiled, not mentioning Jun or Nakago. He could care less about them. Their names left him a bad feeling.

She bit her bottom lip, "it's been six years." She said and slid her opal gaze back to him. "Maybe it's finally time to visit."

He gently placed his hand against her cheek, stroking his thumb over her bottom lip. "I'll request time off work. I'm sure Lin will understand. She probably wants me to take the vacation already for working so damned much."

"I'll do the same."

He leaned in to nuzzle her nose. When she returned the gesture, he knew he was back in a good place. Maybe they really did just have an argument. It was the most civil conversation; he remembered getting yelled at and it always made things worst. "By the way, I like this look." She quirked an eyebrow, and he laughed, finally pulling her away from the door as he carried her toward the couch. "I associate your pink, white, and blond with _Lumia_. Seeing you like this... I like it. It's like I've just met the real you." He laid her gently on the couch, and crawled on top of her. She peered up at him with a small smile.

"I figured it'd be less expensive to wear wigs instead of damaging my hair."

He chuckled and twisted a dark strand around his finger. Her hair felt soft against his skin. "Are you ready for this?" He asked worriedly. Maybe he was asking too much of her so soon.

"I'm never ready, Mako, but it's time that I just get it over and done with. If it weren't for you, I don't think I'll even have the courage to think about it." Tola reached up to hold his face with both her hands. "I'm kind of using you as my crutch right now."

"It's okay. You can use me anytime." He teased, making light of the situation. He fell silent, just to look at her face. His eyes moved slowly back and forth to take in the details, and how sweet she looked without the make-up or blond hair. It was like he was meeting her for the first time, and he was still captivated.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Impression

**AN: Again, I don't own Legend of Korra - the series belong respectfully to their creators. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Seven

Arrangements were made that allowed Mako a week off. He was going to visit Capital City, not only to see his father's home land but to meet Tola's family. They stood together to watch the ocean's spray and lap at the side of the ship. Looming in the distance was the metropolis of the famed Capital City, a home of the fire benders. A powerful nation, not one to joke lightly, and valued highly their military. He could sense her anxiety coming off like invisible waves from her petite body. Her hands gripped the railing so tight that her knuckles turned white, and Mako slipped his arm around her shoulders to hold her close. She drew in a breath and leaned against him, listening steadily to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Thank you," she whispered and he turned her to encircle his other arm. He held her against his chest, and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "I'm here for you, and you only."

She looked up at him with a watery smile. Instead of sharing words, she let her actions convey her thoughts. She leaned up on the tip of her toes and kissed him fully on the lips. He leaned in, his hands running up her back and holding her in place. The ship drew closer toward their destination, and they were lost for only a second in each other's presence. He gently brushed aside a strand of her chocolate hair, his knuckles caressing the curve of her cheek. She canted her head into his touch and sighed softly. She looked almost ready to say something, but she bit her lip. Mako watched, surprised with himself by the amount of feelings he had for her. His world was literally turned upside down, and he didn't think he'd show interest in any other woman outside of the two he knew intimately.

He owed Bolin so much for taking him to _Heaven's Castle_, as embarrassed as he was by their encounter, he could feel himself changing and growing in more ways than one. He saw that in her two. Her hair wasn't dyed blonde anymore with the pink and white streaks. She looked real, not the idol that lecherous men conjured to suit their fantasies. Although her alter ego as _Lumia_ drew him in, the moment she'd introduced her real name, he'd been hooked. He hadn't wanted to admit it then.

Their kiss ended chastely, although his heard sped up and the heat was spreading up to his neck. His scarf was wrapped securely around his neck and shoulders like a cowl. He didn't wear his usual tan or khaki colors. Instead, his coat was dark red over a white buttoned up shirt, and his trousers matched his coat, tucked into his calf high boots. She was stunning in her ordinary clothes, and he knew what she wore underneath since their early morning started out active. He smiled as she looked up at him, hands resting against his chest. She wore a long sleeved red tunic that hugged her taut and curvy frame. The hem ended above her knees where tanned tights hugged her legs and disappeared into black ankle boots. Her chocolate hair fell about her shoulders in soft waves, but parted to the side. Opal eyes met his amber eyes with the same adoration and care he only held for her.

Time had passed quickly, but he didn't regret any moment he'd spent with her.

"We're here," he said and finally looked away to see the port. She nodded and slipped away from his embrace. He watched her go. She looked like a warrior, and he wondered if she'd ever trained. Surely any person who possessed a bending ability would know the basics in elemental and hand-to-hand combat.

"Stop staring," she said with a playful wink over her shoulder. He smirked and grabbed their bags - one gym bag that was his and a suitcase that was hers. They both packed lightly, and he was surprised that she didn't pack much either. Just enough for their stay.

* * *

Mako took careful note of the warships bobbing gently over the water as they walked down the harbor. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, but looked over them to take in the rough yet elegant terrain. The mountains provided a contrast to the sleek architecture of stone and wealth. Gillian met with them at the end, his nervous hands no longer wringing together when Tola approached him with a polite bow. He bowed back, bubbling with barely contained joy at the sight of his former ward.

"Lady Song!" He said and strengthened up with a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"Don't call me that," she replied, "just Tola." Her tone wasn't terse, but it lacked the sense of warmth Mako was accustomed to. A vehicle waited for them and Gillian took their things to place in the trunk. They all climbed in and made their way to Royal Caldera City. Because her family was among the wealthiest, they acquired land that granted them more privacy and privilege among the other nobles. That meant that she had been living close to General Iroh - and he wondered then if Tola knew him on any personal level. More questions came to mind, but he kept them concealed since the important ones were going to be answered during their stay.

The Song manor was located at the top of a hill, overlooking a few assorted manors and streets. The vehicle slid down the concrete pathway to stop in front of a classic manor - two strong pillars guarding the circular entrance way with the family name in bold red calligraphy. Gillian got out first to open the door for them, and carry their bags. Mako stayed close with his hand resting on the small of Tola's black. They both stared at the entrance. She hadn't moved, and neither did he, as Gillian walked up the steps toward the door. He rang the bell which clamored loudly.

"Lady Tanya Song, Lord Nakago Fujiawara, and Lord Jun Fujiwara, announcing the arrival of Lady Tola Song and her guest, Lord Makoto Iwamatsu." The doors opened inwardly, and Mako watched in fascination as a handful of maids trailed out to line both sides of the steps. He gulped, a little unnerved by the display of wealth. Obviously, she didn't need the job back in Republic City. Her apartment had been a decent size... but he understood the amount of discretion she took to keep her identity hidden. She had gone far into changing her appearance and working at a place that didn't ask any questions about her background.

Still...

The first to emerge was whom Mako presumed to be Tola's mother. Lady Song was how he pictured her to be - he saw the beauty, which grew more becoming with age. The resemblance was on spot, but instead of opal eyes, Tanya's were as black as obsidian stone. Her long dark brown hair was pinned back with waves tumbling past her shoulders. She wore a red kimono with a golden obi of the finest quality. She stood off to the side where Gillian stood with their things, and three more figures emerged, all of which were male. Immediately, Mako could tell who was whom. Nakago rolled in by wheelchair. If he were to stand, he would impressive in statue. The white robes looked tight against his broad muscular frame, and his legs looked powerful even as he sat. The only thing that gave away his sign of illness was the pallor of his skin. With features as sharp as a hawk, Nakago's fiery eyes blazed with life. The color reminded Mako of cranberries, a red so dark that it was almost sinister. His black hair was pulled tight against his skull into a top knot.

Jun stood by his father with an air of arrogance. His haughty expression glared with pale crimson eyes at Mako before sliding to Tola with a long look of consideration. Mako's insides clenched with discomfort by the way her stepbrother was looking at her. He couldn't help standing closer to his girlfriend, which sparked hostility within Jun's carelessly handsome features. He reminded Mako immensely of Tahno. Already, tension hung palpable in the air. Jun was evidently the same age as Tola, if not a little older. He wore the fire nation's red with black, his hand resting on the smallest of the males. Mako's eyes softened, and he heard Tola's subtle gasp. The boy was five, with a head of spiky black-brown hair. His round eyes were burnt orange. He was thin, but not scrawny. His clothes fitted him, and Mako could tell in an instant that this boy had been forced to train as soon as he was able to walk.

"Oh, if you please forgive me, the young one is our little master, Tenmo Song-Fujiwara."

Tola's hand covered her mouth as she stared at Tenmo. Mako's confusion rippled across the surface. Gillian had explained that Tola had a younger brother she'd yet to meet, and as far as siblings went, he didn't think there would be such intense emotions. As a detective, he believed firmly that there was more to this story than meets the eye. Gillian had withheld information, and he was not pleased. That only left Tola to explain everything, especially her reaction to the sight of Tenmo.

The little brother she'd never met.

Mako didn't miss the way Jun's hand squeezed Tenmo's shoulder when the boy made a step toward them. The boy's burnt gaze didn't waver from Tola, and she seemed lost.

"Tola," Mako whispered when he turned, brushing his lips against her ear. She shook out of it, and stepped forward to politely bow before her family.

"It is a pleasure to finally return home, mother, stepfather, Jun, and... Tenmo." She faltered at the last name and cleared her throat quickly. Straightening up, she turned to Mako with a watery smile. She mouthed: _thank you_. He nodded back.

"Well, get on with it. We shouldn't be sitting out here all day." Nakago spoke. The strength in his voice shouldn't be a surprise. He clapped his hands, "prepare a feast for our Tola's return. Come inside, come inside." The maids hurried back into the house with Gillian waiting to the side to show them to their guest quarters. Tola moved first, releasing her hand from Mako's as she walked up the stairs with him close behind. He watched carefully their family's interaction. Jun had granted Tola another long lingering look until Mako caught him. His face turned listless and he pushed his father away and into the house. Tenmo approached the two quietly. His burnt gaze showed a knowledge that shouldn't exist on such a youthful visage, but he was boldly looking up at Mako and then to Tola.

"Hello, Tenmo." Tola said kindly.

His small hands clenched into fists before he turned away with a soft huff. He trailed into the house, leaving Tanya.

"Oh, my daughter." Tanya whispered, voice trembling as she reached out to hold Tola's face. "Could it really be you?"

Tola nodded, not yet speaking as her mother fretted over her.

"Gods, you've been gone too long." She leaned up to kiss Tola's forehead before looking to Mako. "Welcome to our home, Makoto Iwamatsu. It is an honor to meet you."

"No," Mako said, "the honor is all mine. And please, just call me Mako."

* * *

They were lead through the main foyer of dark wood walls, and sliding doors. Gillian gestured for them to part ways with Lady Song, and led the couple up the stairs to their guest rooms. At the end of the hall, sparse of photographs, but holding elegant flower decor, was their room. Gillian slid the tatami door to the side and set their things to the side. He bowed, his guilty expression hidden when Mako's stare pierced through him for withholding any crucial information. What had happened exactly between Jun, Nakago, and Tola? Those two men had been the reason for Tola's abrupt departure, he was sure of it. As soon as they were alone, Mako embraced her from behind. Her back was pressed against his hard chest, and he simply held her.

"You're going to be fine," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered against him and leaned her head back. Her golden hands spread along the back of his and their fingers twined together over her flat stomach.

"I know... as long as you're here, I can survive the week." She patted his hand gently so that he could release her. He did, and watched as she moved toward their four post bed. As traditional as most of the manor was, there were still some modern innovations to the floor plan. The bed was better than lying on a tatami mat, but Mako personally didn't mind lying anywhere with Tola. He watched as she unbuttoned her tunic, her back facing him. It was a shame that their sliding door didn't have a lock, but there was a personal bathroom that did.

He slowly approached her and ran the tip of his fingers down her back once it was exposed. She peered over her shoulder with a soft smile as he caressed her gently. "There is something about your stepbrother that I don't like." He said and felt her tense suddenly beneath his touch. He frowned. "He's already glaring daggers even though we'd just met. I don't like the way he looks at you. Not one bit."

Tola bit her lower lip. The struggle was evident on her features, contorting them into a fusion of uncertainty and fear.

"There's something Gillian didn't tell me, and you haven't. Yet." Mako murmured as he pressed closer to her back. His hand slid up and over her shoulder to dance along the side of her neck. "Did he hurt you, Tola?" His golden eyes darkened, "did Nakago?"

Her shoulders hunched up. Although she was standing up, she looked ready to curl up into a ball and disappear. Guilt flashed across Mako's hues, and he softened his composure. While her actions were adding some truth to his suspicions, he couldn't pester her for answers.

The sound of the wood sliding against the floor made them both jump. He moved in to cover Tola immediately from the intruder, to find Jun smirking at the sight of them. "I see," he drawled as he kept his hand rested on the door. "Well, lunch is ready." He said, not at all fazed by his stepsister's half naked appearance. In fact, he looked a little predatory. Mako's gaze narrowed. The heat poured through his veins, itching at the palm of his hands to unleash some wrath. That arrogant smirk needed to be wiped off.

"Get out," Mako said through gritted teeth.

"Mako," Tola whispered urgently.

Jun lifted both his hands up in surrender and backed out. His smirk didn't recede. It only intensified and Mako nearly through a fireball before the door finally slid shut to ensure their privacy.

"We're going to need a lock." Mako muttered.


End file.
